ridsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet
Juliet Delacruz Daughter of Melinoe Sister of name (This Character Belongs to Rid3r98) History Juliet was born (2 or 3) years after her brother, (insert name) to Melinoe and a mortician, (insert name) in New York City. (insert name) adored his little sister and they did everything together and were best friends. They knew nothing of their lineage as they grew into their teens. It wasn't until Juliet was 15 and (insert name) was (insert age) that monsters began coming after them. It started out as creepy stalking while walking home from school. Juliet and (insert name) both noticed their stalkers but quickly brushed it off. After all, they lived in New York City; the place was full of wackjobs. One night while she was with her friends, Juliet left a movie to go to the bathroom and failed to notice someone follow her in. Inside she was attacked by the stranger which turned out to be a dracaena (unknown to her at the time). The monster attacked her with a knife but she ended up defeating it by splashing soap in its eyes and kicking it into a stall. It gave her just enough time to get out. She quickly texted her friends and told her she had to leave because of a family emergency. When she got home she didn't tell her brother or father about the incident but (insert name) noticing a cut on Juliet's shoulder asked her what happened. After hearing her story, (insert name) told her a similar event happened to him. The siblings decided to ask their father about their nights. He gave them a brief explanation and then told them to pack their things. He was going to take them to a place called Camp Half Blood. Juliet and (insert name) collected a few of their things into a backpack and met downstairs again. Their father led them to fheir fireplace where he pulled out a section of the brick and pulled out an ancient looking box. He took a pair of celestial bronze bracelets and handed them to Juliet saying they were a gift from Melinoe. He then gave (insert name) (insert weapon/gift), also a gift from Melinoe. As they were examining the gifts curiously, there was a rapping sound on their door. Before anyone could move, the door was broken down and a hellhound bounded in followed by the dracaena from the movie theatre (there was still soap on its face). The hellhound lunged at (insert name) but his father tackled the monster out of the air and tried to strangle it. The hound simply clawed his chest open and bit his throat until his body went limp. Juliet hadn't notice any of this happening since she was locked it battle with the dracaena. Instinctively she had pulled on her bracelets and they shifted into a short sword and a buckler shield. She kept on deflecting the monster's sword and waited for a chance to strike. She feinted towards its left with her sword, then slammed its weapon away with her shield, and proceeded to plunge her sword into its chest. Looking over, she saw her brother kill the hellhound and finally noticed the cold body of her father. Unsure of what to do next, Juliet and (insert name) knelt by the body until a form flickered beside them. It turned out to be the ghost of their father. He explained since they were children of Melinoe, they could communicate with ghosts. The ghost guided them through New York until they reached the borders of Camp. There he said his goodbyes and disappeared. Juliet and (insert name) were claimed as children of Melinoe that night at the campfire. |- | Other |- | |} Appearance Appearance Juliet has chestnut brown hair highlighted by honey colored pieces. She has a thin and curvy body shape and stands at 5'3''.'' Personality Personality Juliet is normally shy and quiet. She is very dependent on her brother and is almost always around him. When they're together, she seems to be a whole different person. She becomes cheerful and talkative. Weapons Weapons - Juliet uses a short sword and buckler shield during combat. Her weapons, when not in use, are in the form of celestial bronze bracelets which she wears on her wrists, the sword on the right and the shield on the left. Powers Powers 1. Juliet can summon a single ghost which will fight for them for a short time and is immune to all attacks. 2. She, while intangible, has the ability to possess an object for a short time and then attack with it; if the object is struck, they are expelled from it. 3. She can become intangible for short periods; making them immune to attacks but also unable to attack naturally. 4. She can transform a weapon into an intangible state for a short time, making it untouchable. 5. She is innately able to talk to and command ghosts; they can also help ghosts with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered. 6. She can summon an intangible and invisible ghost which can be used for a multitude of purposes. 7. She can summon a poltergeist, which will instantly begin wailing and stunning anyone who is not intangible for a short time before vanishing. Relationships Relationships ----